Afterlife
by Keltena
Summary: Short poems honoring cats whose lives were taken from them in Clan struggles, and who can live on only in memories and dreams.
1. Restless

In the sky up above

Up in StarClan, we say

Live the ones we have loved

Who have now passed away

I will tell you the tale

Of a cat who once lived

Who although her life failed

Felt she had more to give

It was many times said

She was too young to die

Still, that night, overhead

A new star lit the sky

But that star would not stay

In the sky as it should

For the cat's heart still lay

In the depths of the wood

Spottedleaf was her name

And still, up in the sky

One cat's spirit remains

Who refuses to die


	2. Sacrifice

In the sky up above

Up in StarClan, we say

Live the ones we have loved

Who have now passed away

I will tell you, my friend

Of a warrior brave

One whose life had to end

Just for two kits to save

Though his honor was strong

They allowed him to die

Though they knew it was wrong

Still no cat wondered why

Though his loyalty stood

His Clan would not believe

He could be any good

After they were deceived

And so did Stonefur die

For what he did not do

Which, though his Clan may try

They can never undo


	3. Haunted

In the sky up above

Up in StarClan, we say

Live the ones we have loved

Who have now passed away

I will tell you today

Of a star in the sky

Whose life faded away

As her Clan watched her die

She was strong, she was wise

She knew just what to do

Till before her own eyes

Her dreams faded from view

Lives ended and began

While her own, in contrast

Held no purpose, no plan

Full of ghosts of the past

But she woke up and ran

Feeling when her time came

Bluestar died for her Clan

We shall honor her name


	4. Outcast

In the sky up above

Up in StarClan, we say

Live the ones we have loved

Who have now passed away

We will never forget

Of a cat old and wise

One who fought fiercely, yet

Peacefully joined the skies

Her life couldn't get worse

It would seem from outside

But nothing could reverse

All her hope and her pride

And she turned tail and ran

Only when all was lost

Loyalty to her Clan

Appeared worth any cost

It was many moons later

That Yellowfang died

Now freed from the dictator

She had spent years beside


	5. Loyal

In the sky up above

Up in StarClan, we say

Live the ones we have loved

Who have now passed away

Listen closely to me

And tonight you will learn

One cat's deep loyalty

For a loved one's concern

Once a cat of no Clan

He gave his freedom up

To do all he could manage

For the one that he loved

And still when danger loomed

This one stood by his oaths

When to fight dug his tomb,

Honored the path he chose

Though a loner at heart

Rainfur stifled his doubt

Let misgivings depart

Loyal to love throughout


	6. Broken

In the sky up above

Up in StarClan, we say

Live the ones we have loved

Who have now passed away

Tonight's tale is the one

Of an apprentice brave

Whose tale, hardly begun

Was soon forced to the grave

Fierce and bright from the start

Yet forced to accept 'never'

When her dreams fell apart

Left a cripple forever

And although she survived

Chose a new path to take

The place where she arrived

Never took her dream's place

And now from the beginning

Cinderpaw's tale restarts

With a new will for living

Always a warrior at heart


	7. Unfulfilled

In the sky up above

Up in StarClan, we say

Live the ones we have loved

Who have now passed away

I will sing you a song

Of a warrior not yet

Who to prove himself strong

Caused his Clan much regret

When his rank was denied

He then searched for a way

In great danger he tried

To prove himself brave

Though he fought 'til the end

He was finally slain

Died protecting a friend

Who then dealt with the pain

While his Clanmates all mourned

Swiftpaw watched from the sky

Head drooped and eyes forlorn

An apprentice for all time


	8. Deputy

In the sky up above

Up in StarClan, we say

Live the ones we have loved

Who have now passed away

You will hear now the tale

Of an old warrior whose

Loyalty never failed

When he was sure to lose

Through more leaders than one

He stuck fast to the code

His work never outdone

Never lessened his load

And when faced with a job

He'd never before faced

He did as he was asked

With precision and grace

Though not destined for great

From the day he was born

Whitestorm carried his weight

And his loss shall be mourned


End file.
